Christmas Blues
by z shadow619
Summary: Poor Robin. Detective or not, he can't find the right gift for Raven. RobRae. Please Read and Review, and Happy Holidays.


Christmas Blues

Disclaimer: I own not the Teen Titans. Nor do I own the Nintendo DS. I got one for Christmas last year though.

Robin paced his room nervously. Christmas was coming closer and closer, and there was one Titan he had yet to get a present for.

Yes, he had gotten Cyborg the DVDs he had wanted and hinted at for the past year.

He had gotten Beast Boy every video game he knew the green changeling would life.

Starfire's new year supply of mustard was safely tucked away in his closet.

Terra's new Nintendo DS was all wrapped, with a few games to go with it as well.

However...Raven was a different story. With all his detective skills, he could not figure out what Raven might like to receive from him.

Even worse still, he was hoping to get her the perfect gift, one that he could follow up by revealing his feelings to her.

Ah yes, the Boy Wonder had feelings for Raven alright. Ever since she probed his mind, he could feel the gap between himself and Starfire widen, and the gap between himself and Raven close.

And when Raven hugged him when Trigon was dealt with, Robin felt something he never felt before. No, not incredibly bad indigestion, he felt feelings for her that far surpassed his for Starfire.

So it had been decided that Robin would get her the prefect present. Too bad he didn't know what that was yet.

Robin sighed in defeat. He could get her a book, but she probably had any books she might be interested in. Besides, all the other Titans got her books. Every year too, and Robin can tell by the expression on Raven's face that she might only read them out of pity for her friends' feelings.

Robin pondered. what could Raven possibly want, more than anything?

Finding no luck in the sanctuary of his room, Robin decided that the other Titans might have some good ideas.

* * *

So Robin knocked on Terra's door. It only took a few seconds before he got a response.

"Oh hey Beast B...Oh Robin, it's you!"

Despite the slight disappointment in her voice, Terra was still very cheerful. She was very excited to have a real Christmas with people who really cared about her.

"Hey. Look, can I have a quick word?"

So Robin entered her room and nervously explained his situation. Terra just smiled.

"I always thought you'd do better with her and not Starfire. She just seems more your type."

"Are you calling me goth?" Robin said jokingly. Terra laughed, "Funny, Rob. Anyways, I don't really know. So you don't want to settle for a book. Good idea. Well, I dunno, you could just help her stock up on the herbal tea?"

"No, she always seems to have millions of those packets everywhere."

"True enough. What about flowers?"

"She's allergic to most kinds."

"Oh. Well, I dunno, but I'd just love a DS."

Terra rambled on about the DS for a few minutes, then realized that Raven detested video games. Apologizing for being of little help, she suggested one of the other Titans.

So a few minutes later, Robin was in the same situation, except he was talking to Beast Boy.

* * *

"Dude, how about Mega Monkeys 7.5?"

"For the last time Beast Boy, she hates video games!"

"Well, what about tickets to a comedy show."

Robin paused for a second. Then he shook his head. Raven detested most stand up comedians. She thought they were too rehearsed.

When Robin told Beast Boy this, he got the angry reply of "Well if you're so smart, you figure it out yourself!"

Robin sighed and decided that he should try another Titan.

* * *

Within a few minutes, Robin had leapt out of Starfire's room. In all his confusion, he forgot Starfire was practically in love with him. Anyways, when he explained, Starfire went berserk and sent Starbolts everywhere.

"Well," said Robin, "Cy seems to know all of us pretty good. I hope he's more helpful than everyone else."

* * *

Thankfully for Robin, he was. Cyborg sat down with Robin and thought with him.

"You're right Rob. We all just get her random books that sound dark and depressing."

"Yeah. Do we even know what kind of stuff she reads?"

Cyborg and Robin strained hard to remember anything she might have read before in front of them.

Suddenly Cyborg jumped up. "I got it!" He yelled, "I remember when we were working on the T-Car, she kept saying she loves poetry."

"Yeah, you're right! And she's always going to those coffee houses to listen to the depressing poetry and whatnot."

"So are you going to get her a poetry book?"

Robin smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Robin had a plan. He knew exactly what to do for Raven's Christmas. For the next few days, he poor his soul out into Raven's present. He toiled into the night and on to the day, straining his mind for anything that he could use.

* * *

Finally, December 25th rolled around. When the Titans ran to their Christmas, they all opened their gifts.

And of course, Raven got a few books. Except from Cyborg, who learned from Robin to be a little more thoughtful in his gift. Cyborg got her a copy of her favorite movie on DVD.

Raven was confused and a little upset that their was no present from the Boy Wonder that day under the tree. She grit her teeth. _Am I not even good enough to buy a book for now? Atleast they try._

However, when all of the other Titans got wrapped up in their presents, Robin walked up to Raven.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it...I just finished."

Robin handed her, lo and behold, a book. But it wasn't just any book. It was obviously made my Robin. It was very beautiful, even if it did look a little rushed.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Finished? What do you mean?"

Robin shook his head. "Please...I know you don't normally read the books we get you. But please. Just read a little. It would mean everything to me."

Hearing such a strange plea, Raven nodded and left for her room.

True to her word to Wonder Boy, Raven opened the book. On the first page, it said in very neat handwriting _"I dedicate these memories and feelings to Raven, my source."_

Raven's eyes widened a little as she read those.

That, however, was nothing to how she reacted when she saw what was contained on the pages.

On each page was a poem that Robin had written himself, each signed. There were so many of them, some good, some bad, some dark, some bright.

She read through Robin's telling of how he lost his parents, him finally being at home with the Titans, how his childhood was cut short, the evils he committed in the name of Slade.

However, the last section...was all about her.

She never knew someone could care so much about her. All of the poems, showing his fear when Slade was after her, his will to protect her when he learned her fate, his need to find here when Trigon had come, and the hope she put into him.

And on the last page, a love poem, from Robin, to Raven:

_And now, my dear_

_I hope you find_

_some enjoyment in_

_the contents of my mind_

_I write for you_

_to show you how_

_I feel for you_

_forever, always, and now_

_I give you this holiday_

_not only these poems_

_nor like the others_

_a few tomes_

_No Raven, for you I have_

_my life's true roll_

_Raven, I want you to have_

_my heart and soul._

_I love you._

_Robin._

Meanwhile, Robin sat on the roof watching the snow fall. He heard someone walk up behind him.

He looked up to see Raven standing next to him.

"Listen, Raven...I understand if you don't..."

Raven shook her head and smiled. Really smiled. "Robin...thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For giving me the prefect present."

Raven sat down in front of him and kissed him.

"I always wanted a Boy Wonder of my own. I love you too Robin."

The End.

Well, a nice little Rob/Rae, in time for Christmas. I hope you liked it. Review! Please! Happy Holidays!


End file.
